Dragon Scars
by Dethia1101
Summary: Akira. She met Luffy on the tropical island where he first defeated Alvida, but she had been there so much longer. She went insane when her family was taken from her, when two of her closest friends betrayed her and her brothers. They, who had each eaten a piece of the same devil fruit. What-WHO is she truly? And how will she aid Luffy in his quest to become the King of Pirates?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, as previously stated, this is the new story. I've recently been infected with a One Piece fandom that's been eating me from the inside so DON"T ILL ME WITH THE RANDOM OBJECTS THAT ALWAYS APPEAR PLEASE!_

_Yours in Fandom_

_~Dethia._

* * *

**Dragon Scars**

_Chapter 1_

"Why is there dust on my bulwark?!" A nasally toned voice, similar to that of a dying bird, squawked out, causing the strange girl sitting in the branches of a tree a few yards away from the shore, to open a eye and look over at the commotion.

On the deck of said bulwark were a crew of pirates anxiously cleaning said bulwark and glancing fearfully between a horridly ugly, obese women hefting around a spiked mace and decorated with too much makeup and jewelry.

"A THOUSAND PARDONS LADY ALVIDA!" The poor man who was the object of the obese women's rage, now know as Alvida. He was stuttering in fear of his captain's rage. "I-I thought I'd cleaned every inch of this ship!" Desperation coated his voice. "I'LL CLEAN EVERYTHING ALL OVER AGAIN! PLEASE-!"

Alvida's voice cut silkily through the man's begging. The girl had already redirected her full attention to the ship, searching out a particular young male. "_'Please'_ what?"

"Please not the Iron Mace! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" But he was too late as previously stated mace was already flying through the air towards him.

Alvida hefted the spiked club onto her soldier and pointed to a small bespectacled, pink haired young cabin boy. The strange tree-girl's emerald eyes visibly darkened, and a protective anger sparked in her eyes as she saw who the ugly woman was pointing at.

"Koby! _**Who**_ is the _**fairest**_ throughout _**all**_ the seas?!"

Koby gave a terrified smile. "Ahem.. Hehehe… Why YOU obviously, Lady Alvida!" His voice was shaky with fear and self loathing, though his expression didn't shift. "No one compares to you!"

Alvida directed her beady eyed glare towards her crew. "Correct! Which is why I will not tolerate **ANYTHING **dirty! The ship I sail in must be as clean and beautiful as I am… Understand?" The silence in her sentence conveyed the threat of pain should this not be followed.

The girl growled deep in her chest, the rumble coming out more feral than much else before she jumped to the ground, and wandered to the small cove where Koby had built his own little dingy. (To her it looked like a coffin.)

She gazed somberly at her reflection. Her skin was tanned from years on the sea and scars showed on her shoulders and chest from her spaghetti-strap tank top. Intelligent amber eyes above a button nose, a small mouth with pink lips. Her face was innocent looking, not filled with sharp angles, but not filled with baby fat. Her curly dark red hair went a little below her shoulders and was obviously unevenly cut from the randomly sticking up pieces and the uneven strands that fell into the middle of her face. You'd be surprised to learn that she was seventeen, when her facial appearance made her appear so much younger.

She jumped when a giant yawn tore through the air from the direction of Alvida's ship. "THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!" She sweat dropped.

"Which idiot would do such a foolish thing as to say that so loudly?" She asked the trees around her. She got no answer of course.

The crash that followed made the girl turn and stare wide-eyed in the direction of the pirates, her hand flashed to the arm length silver pole on her back, till she had to duck out of the way when a barrel holding something bounced past her. Koby flew by in pursuit, not noticing her in the least.

The girl giggled into her hands and sat on Koby's coffin-boat , waiting for him to come by. She didn't talk to anyone but him. In all actuality, he was the second person for her to speak to after she had regained her sanity…

_Blood coating her hands, her face, her entire body as people bearing weapons and fire ran at her screaming things she did not understand…_

_Strange-man-with-red-hair-and-one-arm, sitting and waiting, as she thrashed and screamed and destroyed the trees around her…_

_Blood staining the dark sands of her home, the bodies of a girl, a woman, and HIM tossed unceremoniously on the ground, their intestines pulled out of them, and slashes in their necks…_

_Seeing the red-haired man stop those of pointy-things-and-loud-noises from trying to hunt her again with a well placed look… _

_Blood dripping from the ceiling where it splattered…_

_Kind dark brown eyes staring at her with caring…_

_Blood staining her hands…_

_Her voice, rough from disuse, telling the red-haired man her name after a month of him being there: _"I used to be Akira…"

"Blood"_ She- who-once-was-Akira whispered as it dripped from Arget to the bright green blood by her feet…_

_Waving goodbye to the people-of-great-water-and-battle and those-who-follow-man-who-is-Shanks…_

_Blood. Everywhere._

"Akira!" Koby's voice called her back from the depth's of her memories. Akira realized that she was hunched in on herself, hands digging into her scalp and pulling at her hair. As she sat up she took a deep breath and arched her back, making it pop with a satisfying _CRACK!_

"Hi, Koby." She smiled reassuringly at the pink-haired boy, before directing her gaze to the boy who walked behind him.

He was dressed in a button up red vest and a pair of cut-off jean shorts which ended at his knees. He wore sandals, but his most defining features were his straw hat and the wide smile decorating his face. He had a crescent moon scar beneath his left eye, his eyes were a deep shade of brown, and his black hair stuck out at odd angles from beneath his hat.

Luffy measured Akira up as she did him. The girl had deep red hair and dark amber eyes that gleamed a little. She wore a dark blue spaghetti-strap tank top that bared a bit of her mid-diff, a pair of khaki Capri's, and black boots. A pair of what appeared to be well-worn black rubber arm-length, fingerless gloves decorated her arms. There was a silver pole about the size of his forearm attached.

She tilted her head and eyed him quizzically. "Are you the one who yelled out about 'A great nap'?"

His smile was unrepentant. "Yup. I'm Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy!" His smile was so bright she had to blink for a moment. "Who're you?"

Koby decided to speak up. "Luffy, meet Akira. She was here before Alvida's pirates decided to set up base here."

A small smile decorated her person. "Cheers." She greeted him, before directing her amber gaze to Koby. "Why is Alvida having a hissy fit _now_?"

Koby laughed nervously and scratched the back of his read. "Eh he… I'm not really sure…" Akira gave him a worried look before messing hair.

"What's this?! A coffin?" The exclamation had Akira smothering a laugh, while Koby went to explain what is was and his circumstances.

The red haired teen went to doze beneath a tree on the far side of the clearing, but was jerked from her daydream that had her staring at the young black haired male in shock.

"I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" His grin didn't waver, his body didn't start, and the pulse in the base of his neck didn't change. The boy was serious.

Akira ignored Koby's rant and walked over to stare intently at Luffy. "Akira!" Koby's screech had her turning her face minutely to glance at the shell-shocked young boy. "You have to tell him it's impossible! Tell him he can't do it!"

Akira stared deeply at Luffy once more before smiling. "I can't tell him he can't do it Koby," she admonished, "He would just do it anyway." She stalled his rant with a raised hand. "Besides, Koby _SEE_ him." She gestured to the complacent boy, simply accepting the fact that he was being talked about as if he wasn't there. "He radiates determination."

"But, but, but…" Koby began to freak out again. "He wants to be the King of Pirates in the Golden Age of Pirates! It'll NEVER HAPPEN!"

If Akira was telling the truth, she would say she was thankful for Luffy gave the boy a healthy pop on the head, even as she comforted Koby. "Hey! Why'd you hit me?!" He cried out.

"You were hysterical." Luffy's blunt answer made Akira smile.

"Okay, I'm used to it. OW!" Koby rubbed the new bump on his head and looked at Akira's frown.

"I'm not afraid to die, Koby!" Luffy was taking off his hat, and at Koby's really intelligent (Queue sarcasm) 'Huh?' He elaborated while staring at his hat, not really seeing it. "I've set myself to become the King of Pirates, and if I die trying… Then at least I tried!"

Akira eyed him fitfully. _He reminds me of Shanks._ A small smile decorated her face. _He will go far…_

"Y-you're not even afraid to die!?" Koby exclaimed gazing at Luffy with awe.

"And I believe I'll succeed, too. Or am I just deluding myself…" Luffy wondered. Koby's Eyes began to fill with tears.

"Maybe… I can be like that!" He sniffled. "If I'm willing to risk my life trying…"

Luffy glanced over at Koby "Huh?"

"…Maybe it's possible!" He exclaimed, and Akira glanced at him in confusion. "Do you think I could join the Navy?!"

"The Navy?!" Akira and Luffy cried out in unison.

"We'll end up being enemies," He cried out to the gob smacked duo, begging them to understand, "But I want to join the Navy and fight the bad guys! It's been my dream since I was a little kid!"

Akira smiled at him and tousled his hair. "Go for it." And she wandered over to the edge of the clearing to let them talk. A rustle and the sight of shadows moving through the forest had the red head grabbing for the silver staff on her back.

"**WHO **ARE YOU GOING TO CAPTURE, RUNT?!" Alvida bellowed as she smashed the coffin-dinghy Koby had made.

Akira had gone over to Koby's side and was glaring at the pirates who flanked the obese woman. "You little sneak! Did you really think you could escape from me?!"

She cast a insolent glance towards you and the Straw hat boy. "Are _those_ the bounty hunters you hired? Well, neither are Roronoa Zolo, so I'll give you one chance to repent. _Who _is the _fairest_ throughout all the seas?"

Akira sighed sadly when she saw fear overtake Koby once more. "He heh… Lady Alvida-"

"Hey who's that tough-looking old biddy?"

In the silence that followed Luffy's candid remark was broken only by Akira's unrestrained laughter.

While Koby shook Luffy in a attempt to make him say the correct thing three pirates detached from the main body.

"Well, lookie here, boys." The leader sneered. "Looks like this little girl couldn't do anything to Lady Alvida if she tried." His associates cackled.

"Lady Alvida, may we take care of her for you?"

The obese woman barely spared the group a glance, still enraged at the lack of respect Luffy had shown her. "Do I look like I care?! Fine!"

Akira smiled sweetly. "Okay." With a jerk her arm length silver rod became a staff about seven feet long. She twirled it expertly. "Goodbye." She chirped at them as she slid one foot forward and swept the pole beneath their feet and began to fall face down towards the ground. Before they had even a chance to realize they were falling, Akira had followed through, twirling the pole into her other hand and continued her rotation to crack all three in their faces with the opposite end of the pole. She smiled at their prone forms on the ground before nuzzling the seven ft long pole. "Like I was never out of action. I love you, Argent!"

Alvida's crew was watching the lone, skinny girl, who didn't look like she had a ounce of muscle on her, in shock. They all flinched at the too-bright amber eyes that flashed at them with something akin to a wild animal's desire to hunt. Terrified, they tried to gain the attention of their captain.

Of course she was too busy getting bloated with anger (or was Alvida always that bloated?) at Luffy and Koby. "ANSWER ME!"

Koby started to stop his frenzied shaking of Luffy. "Lady Alvida is…" Resolve and angry tears filled the young boy's eyes. "LADY ALVIDA IS THE UGLIEST OLD HAG OF ALL! He gulped in fear as the shadow of the previously stated hag fell over him.

Luffy's carefree laughter filled the air and Akira allowed a happy smile to cover her face even as she rushed to move Koby out of the way.

"YOU LITTLE-!" She roared and hefted her mace high.

"Good for you, Koby!" Luffy called as he stepped forward in front of Koby and Akira tackled Koby back.

"Luffy!" Koby screeched out in fear for his newfound friend. Akira's amber eyes, still bright with adrenaline, watched every single movement behind her, to see if the strange new boy could possibly survive.

"It makes no difference to me! You're ALL gonna die!" She screeched with a fearsome frown decorating her already hideous face, as she brought the mace down on Luffy's head.

A startled laugh escaped Akira as the black haired boy smiled beneath the mace and his hat.

"That didn't hurt. 'Cause I'm made of rubber!" Luffy told them all, happy as can be.

"Impossible! No one survives the iron mace!" Alvida cried out in shock.

Koby stared in shock as one of the idiots who attacked her called out, "You've gotta be kidding!"

Over all of this, Luffy could be heard. "Gum-Gum," He threw his left arm out behind him and put his right hand on his bicep. "PISTOL!"

The ugly woman only had time to say 'What the-' before Luffy's unorthodox punch hit it's intended target, making her fly to the center of the collected pirates.

"HIS ARM STRETCHED LIKE RUBBER!"

"CAPTAIN!"

"HE BEAT LADY ALVIDA! HE'S NOT HUMAN!"

Akira's scornful laugh echoed in the clearing. "No _real_ pirate is _human_." The redhead bore her teeth at the foolish crew, her teeth looking just a bit too sharp to be in a human's mouth, making them flinch. Her amber eyes ridiculed them. "Fools should stay off the sea if you expect _humanity_!" The crew whimpered.

Luffy laughed and nodded in agreement. "Give Koby a dinghy! He's gonna join the Navy!" The now known 'Rubber Man' demanded.

"Y-yes sir…" The terrified Pirates chorused.

Luffy laughed aloud once more.

* * *

Akira was sitting in the sand cross-legged while watching Koby ready the dinghy for travel. Luffy was standing nearby, hands on the back of his head and was staring at her with a single-mindedness that was making her prickly. She sighed. "Yes, Luffy?"

Luffy's smile told her he got what he had been wanting. "You should join my crew!"

She blinked at him lethargically. "Depends on who's in it."

The rubber man grinned at her. "Well, if you join, that'll be you and me!"

She blinked at him in shock. "You don't already have one?!" She asked. "I thought you were heading for the grand line!"

His smile was clueless, which Akira was beginning to believe was common for him. "Yeah, but I still need a crew."

He was readily slapped across the head hard enough for his neck to stretch down and hit one of the big rocks on the beach.

"Owwwwww! What was that for?!" Luffy cried out holding his forehead, which had began to bleed from hitting a sharp edge on the rock.

Akira just growled at him. "Idiot! Fool! Setting sail without at the very least _someone to sail with you_!"

Koby looked back at the duo, Akira still scolding him like a child and Luffy responding enough to look like the kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar, and sweat dropped. "It's ready to sail!"

Both turned and blinked at the young boy. "Coming!" They chorused.

That is, after Akira gave him one more pop upside the head for being stupid.

* * *

"You must of eaten the fruit of the Gum-Gum tree. Incredible!" Koby's voice echoed over the vast water that surrounded the unlikely trio. Luffy was sitting on the prow, Koby was in the middle of the boat, close to the rudder, and Akira was in the back of the boat laying on top of the supplies. "But Luffy, if you're going after One Piece, that means you'll have to enter the "Grand Line."

Luffy's answer, as always was blunt. "Yep."

"They call it the 'Pirates' Graveyard' …" Koby's voice trailed off, his worry for his new friend resounding in his voice enough for Akira to open her eyes from her relaxed dozing.

Of course, it either went right over Luffy's head or he ignored it because he is, inevitably, male. "That's why I'm assembling a super crew!" He turned around to look at Koby. "That guy imprisoned at the Navy Base, what's his name?"

Koby blinked in confusion and Akira eyed him with dread. "Roronoa Zolo!"

His grin confirmed Akira's fears. "If he's a good guy, I'll let him join my crew!" Luffy suddenly directed a stern glare in Akira's direction. "And you should be in my crew too!"

Akira dutifully ignored Koby's rant. "Luffy, I-"

"No!" Luffy pouted and Akira sweat-dropped. "You have to join."

Akira threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine! If you can get this Zolo guy to join, I will too!" She pointed a stern finger at him, making him shrink a little, and if Koby would've looked at it, he would have sweat dropped. It looked like a mother scolding her child. "But if he doesn't then I don't have to! Understand?"

He nodded and held his hat to his head and grinned. "Gotcha!"

"..NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER!" Koby finished his rant panting heavily.

Akira blinked in amazement. _I didn't think he was that long winded. Or do I just tend to block out everything else he says when I get the general reason? I wonder…_

Luffy grinned at the boy while Akira dozed and thought. "How do you know?" he cheekily asked.

"NEVER!" The screamed out response was dutifully ignored.

* * *

_Opinions, please? Things you want fixedededd?! PLEASE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, as previously stated, this is the new story. I've recently been infected with a One Piece fandom that's been eating me from the inside so DON"T ILL ME WITH THE RANDOM OBJECTS THAT ALWAYS APPEAR PLEASE!_

_Yours in Fandom_

_~Dethia._

* * *

**Dragon Scars**

_Chapter 2_

"A 'Demonic Beast,' Huh?" Luffy asked Koby, contemplating.

Akira rolled her eyes as this same thing had been going on in the boat for the last two hours or so, Luffy asking basically the same exact questions in different ways. She assumed he was doing it to get a rise out of Koby.

"Roronoa Zolo is his real name, but they call him 'Zolo the Pirate Hunter'." Koby supplied. Akira getting up to move order towards Luffy went unnoticed by the two males. "He's like a bloodthirsty hound; roaming the seas, hunting men or the bounties on their heads!" He avidly described. "They say he's a Demon in human for." Koby took one look at Luffy's expression and launched into a tirade… _again._ "Luffy, He's a Pirate Hunter! Pirate Hunters don't mix well with Pirates!"

Luffy grinned, trying to set Koby at ease. "I haven't decided whether I'll invite him to join my crew or not." He explained to Koby. "If he's a good guy, then I'll-"

"HE'S IN PRISON BECAUSE HE'S NOT A GOOD GUY!" Koby screeched out.

**WHACK! THUMP! **Suddenly Akira was there with a smoking fist and both boys sporting a nice sized lump.

"Would the two of you stop it?!" She hissed. "I see land!"

Akira stared with a raised eyebrow at the naval base she could see from the town's port. The naval base seemed to be painted a dark sea blue with diagonal black stripes going all the way around it.

"How tacky." Akira commented absently.

"Hey, Akira you can navigate can't you?" Koby asked her, pulling the red head from her musing.

She gave him a wry smile. "Sorry, hun. The most I can do is row and maybe steer the boat around a rock."

Koby overreacted, per usual. "And you were at sea for how many years?!"

"Who cares?! Let's eat!" Luffy jauntily cut in, gazing around for a restaurant.

"Let's get the fool some food so he'll let the smart people speak." Akira smiled, almost unnoticeably.

Koby chuckled into his hands as he gazed at the black-haired boy in front of him valiantly searching for a restaurant, and nodded.

* * *

As the unusual trio walked away from the restaurant, Koby looked at Akira with pleading eyes. He gave a swift glance towards the rubber boy walking ahead of them laughing. "Akira, why don't you join up with the Marines too?"

She gave him an unusually soft smile. "They aren't very partial with former bounty hunters, especially someone who could be considered as recovering from insanity."

"But, but… you won't even try?" His voice had gotten dangerously soft, and he was obviously holding back tears. Akira had been his only friend on the island where Alvida had her base. He had been terrified when she had suddenly jumped out of the trees in front of him where he had been sitting crying his eyes out, bruised and beaten…

_A dark shadow cautiously moved closer to the sobbing boy, worried for him, but wary of being attacked. It stopped a few feet from him and crouched so that it wouldn't seem too intimidating. "Are you all right?" the shadow asked softly, the voice unmistakably feminine, but rough, as though it hadn't been used in a long time._

_Still the boy jumped in fright. He fell backwards off the rock he had been curled up on, and he nursed a lump to the head when he popped back out from behind the stone, terrified and wary. "Who's there?!" He called out, his voice cracking because of the sobs that refused to be repressed. He scrubbed at his eyes angrily. "Where are you?!"_

_A husky chuckle came from the darkness and she purposely made noise and moved slowly to less the fear factor. She knew she looked very scruffy, leaves and twigs probably dotted her hair, and she could feel the dirt covering her skin in a light layer._

"_I'm Akira. I've lived here for a while." She eyed him curiously with her amber eyes, before suddenly bending at the waist, looming over Koby, and pinching a bruised cheek. "Who hurt you?"_

_He winced at the touch, but answered anyway. "Alvida. She said I wasn't cleaning her shoes fast enough." _

_She gazed at him for a long time before pulling him to the cove to treat his wounds. "Tell me all about it." she cooed softly. _

_And the waterworks started as he was confronted with a person to which he could talk to without getting beat in the first time in a month…_

"It's time you grew up, Koby. This is your Rite of Passage, your dream." She chuckled hollowly. Koby looked up to see her eyes had also taken a hollow look. "I would just coddle you."

She pushed him forward so he could speak with the rubber boy who was still cackling with glee at the restaurant.

* * *

"It's so BIG up close!" Luffy exclaimed. And internally, Akira could agree. It didn't look this big from the port. "Go on in, Koby!"

"B-but," Koby weakly protested, "I haven't mentally prepared myself yet, and those people sure were scared when they heard the captain's name…"He trailed off uncertainly.

Luffy randomly jumped up to the top of the stone wall, and Koby, more or less, freaked out "Luffy! What are you doing?!"

"I wonder if I can see," Luffy idly answered, "the Demonic Beast from here!"

Koby scoffed slightly. "You won't find him by just peeking over the fence." he informed the clueless older boy. "He's probably deep within the bowels of the prison…"

He trailed off when Luffy duly informed them: "There's somebody over there!" Akira blinked in confusion and followed the Rubber Boy. Marines weren't usually that lax with their prisoners. "Maybe it's Zolo!"

Akira sweat dropped. "Luffy, you really shouldn't be all that excited to see a Pirate hunter." She chided but he only nodded in a way that told her he wasn't listening.

"There he is!" Akira glared angrily at the rubber boy, tic marks appearing over her head.

She hadn't noticed Koby had climbed up to see for himself, but heard the thud when he practically shoved himself off the wall in fright.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked Koby from the wall while Akira climbed up to see for herself.

In the middle of the courtyard, draped and tied to a post, was a young male about her age, with blood and dirt covering practically every inch of him. He wore a black bandana over his hair, which she could see from his sideburns that it was a soft moss green. Slate grey eyes watched the trio with an apathy that she believed came from desolation. His face bore bruises and blood was dripping out of his nose and mouth, as well from beneath the bandana over his eye. His shirt was white (somewhat, as it _was_ covered in blood and dirt), and a green hamaraki sash covered both the edge of his shirt and the waist of his black pants, which were tucked into a pair of black boots.

"So **that's** him." Luffy exclaimed. "I could just untie those ropes and set him free…"

Koby was quick to overrule the impulsive boy. "That's suicide!" He screeched out. "If you let him loose, he'll kill us then wreck the town!"

"Hey Kid!" Zolo called out to the trio peeking over the wall. It was obviously directed towards Luffy. "Come over here… And untie me," His breathing was labored, though he grinned a very bloodthirsty grin at the three, and his eyes sparked from cold grey stone to liquid steel, fevered with desperation. "I've been here for nine days and I can't _TAKE_ it anymore."

Luffy seemed to ignore his call. "Hey! He's smiling!"

Koby, of course, was cringing away from the man, hoping the wall would protect him, Akira supposed. "He's talking to us!" He cried.

Akira just rolled her eyes at the two before gazing at the man thoughtfully. Zolo, noticing this, decided to appeal to her. "I'll make it worth your while." Akira smirked at bit at the context of those words. "I'll capture someone with a big price on their head and give all the bounty to you." He offered. "You can trust me. I'm a man of my word."

"Don't do it Luffy!" Koby cried out in terror, "As soon as you untie him, he'll kill us and get away! I just know it!"

"He won't kill us." Luffy's calm and confident tone stopped Koby's blathering. "He couldn't." The rubber boy's tranquil smile made Akira study him with newfound respect. The way he said the words simply made you believe him. "I wouldn't let him!"

Akira looked back at the captive and let a snort of laughter at the huff of indignity that he gave. Zolo was slightly glaring at the black haired boy now. Koby had begun crying again, this time silently, which was a relief to the red-headed girl. No matter how much she cared for the younger boy, he was just such a _worry-wart_! No fun at all.

A resounding Klack! Had all three of them gazing over at a little girl with black hair in small pigtails shushing them. As she climbed up to sit on the wall, Akira climbed up next to her, her stomach laying on the flat of the wall.

She smiled softly at the girl who gave a confused look. "Grab my arm, little one." She told the girl gently. "You may be a big girl but the wall is more than a match for you." The girl gave a innocent smile as she grabbed on and was gently lowered down. Akira watched the girl intently, not noticing the looks she was getting from the two boys next to her as Zolo was watching the girl, too.

Koby was staring at her a little melancholy, as he remembered her calling him that after a particularly bad beating while she was comforting him.

Luffy was a little confused at how quickly she changed from distanced amusement to nurturing big sister within a few moments of spotting the little girl. Suddenly she was aware of being stared at. "What?"

Luffy grinned at the red-head. "You should be boatswain. You care a lot." He laughed as she blushed hard enough to be seen through her tan.

"Ah shaddup." And she pouted before frowning at the exchange going on between the little girl and the bounty hunter.

"Get lost! Do you want to get killed?!" He told the little girl almost completely apathetically, if it wasn't for the pain and hunger leaking into his voice.

Akira glared as the little girl completely disregarded the warning and instead showed him two rice balls she had sitting in her hands. "I made these rice balls for you! I thought you might need some food!" She told him happily. "It's the first time I've ever made rice balls. I hope you like them!"

"I'm…" It was obvious he was struggling with himself. "Not hungry!" He growled at the little girl. If he had looked at Akira he would've seen the evil glare she was throwing his way for being so cruel. "Now beat it and take that stuff with you!"

The poor thing looked ready to cry and Akira was being held back by a terrified Koby. "But…"

He cut off the little girl. "I don't want it! Now get outta here! Or I'll stomp you to death!" He bellowed out at the girl.

Akira's deep throated growling, which had long petrified Koby into letting her go, and now it was Luffy who was holding onto her arm. She was about to bark out a insult when-

"Roronoa Zolo!" A voice called out, making Akira twitch heavily at the aggravating tone. "You shouldn't pick on little girls." A young boy with blonde hair walked into the yard. He was wearing a gaudy suit with a gaudy spotted shirt opened at the chest to reveal a chain. His hairstyle was that of the fifteen hundreds, and with his bushy eyebrows and cleft chin, he overall looked like a gaudy idiot. "I'll tell my father on you!"

Akira had looked at the idiot with all the disdain she could manage. Anyone, who at that age played to "Daddy", must either be mentally challenged or a wimp.

"Who's that weirdo?" Luffy voiced the very question that was banging around in Akira's head in a much nicer fashion.

"It must be some high ranking naval officer." Koby sighed out, relieved. "Now that little girl will be safe." He contentedly ignored Akira's snort of derision.

Now the red-head studied the captured male again. He had gritted his teeth at the young man, and his eyes practically screamed insults and disgust. "Well, if it isn't the idiot son, living off of daddy's wealth." Zolo sneered, and Akira would be lying if she said she didn't agree with him.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" He growled, insulted. "A man in your position should guard his tongue," He paused in effort to make his words menacing. "Or he could lose it!" It failed, in the epic sense.

He turned to the little girl and began talking down to her. "Little Girl, did you bring those rice balls for me? How thoughtful." He sneered, knowing full well whom they were for. Her response was however cut off by Him plucking up a rice ball and taking a bite.

"BLECH! Disgusting! It's sweet! There's sugar on it!" He coughed out. Akira glanced over to see that Zolo had began to glare deeply at the man. "Rice balls are supposed to be seasoned with salt! Not sugar!"

The little girl was finally able to make her reasoning heard over the mans hacking. "But I like sweets, so I thought sugar would be better!" A small smile was beginning to smooth over Akira's anger when what that idiot boy did next had her nearly snarling in rage, making Luffy wrap both arms around her so she wouldn't jump the fence and attack him.

"These are COMPLETELY inedible." He screeched as he smashed the remainders of the rice ball he held in his hand as well as the other whole rice ball held in the little girl's hands into the ground with his foot.

The little girl fell to her knees as her cries filled the courtyard. "Stop! Please! You're ruining them!"

"How evil," Koby whispered out. "That little girl worked really hard to make those rice balls."

"Don't worry! I'm sure the ants will find them delicious!" He laughed at the crying child on her knees before him.

Akira had stopped struggling, but her amber eyes had brightened to a predator's yellow, and after Luffy got a good look at her face he let her go, a grin on his own. When Koby asked what on_ earth_ he thought he was doing, that if he _didn't_ hold her back she'd end up mauling the dude Luffy cheerfully replied with: "She's in control again." and continued to watch the events in front of them, ignoring Koby and his guppy act.

The shudder that went through her body when she heard the girls tear-coated voice, however, was proof to how much she really wanted to jump him. "Why!" She bawled out. "I worked so hard to make them!"

The blonde gave a long-suffering sigh as though _she_ was the cause for all the discomfort. "Oh, Stop that crying!" He degraded. "That's why I hate kids! It's your own fault! Can't you read this sign?" He sneered. "It says 'Anyone aiding this prisoner shall be found guilty of the crimes he has committed. -Captain Morgan." He read off as Akira took one final deep breath, still eerily silent and climbed backup to the wall to observe. "I'm sure you've heard how scary my father can be!" He cooed to the crying girl. "If you were a adult, you would be put to death!"

He gave another long-suffering sigh, and glanced back at the Marine to his right. "You there! Throw that brat over the fence!"

Koby stifled the fearsome hiss that escaped Akira after hearing that, halfway horrified at the treatment the little girl was getting, halfway terrified that Akira would bite off the hand he was using to muffle her and maul the guy in the suit.

At the small screech of terror above him, he looked up to see the little girl go flying over them. Luffy caught her before she could hit the ground, using his body to absorb the impact, but wasn't able to do much but blink before the little girl was out of his arms and being coddled over by Akira, who was cooing at her softly to get her tremors and tears to stop. Koby was providing overall unneeded assistance, so neither saw Luffy's scowl of displeasure.

Akira glanced over as Luffy vaulted the wall and began to walk towards the bound man, who looked resolute now. With a muttered order to Koby to keep the child calm while she followed Luffy to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, she vaulted after him and stood off to the side a bit as the two males conversed, completely aware she was being measured up, but too angry to do much but stand there silently as she listened to them speak.

Zolo eyed the girl who followed the fool curiously. It was obvious that out of the three who had been watching from the wall that she was the most riled up by the treatment of the child, and the one with the most common sense, too.

Her red hair caught the sunlight as it rustled to the slight wind that blew through the courtyard, making it seem almost like rippling stands of blood. Her tan barely hid the scars around her collarbone and the navy blue tank that she wore told him that she didn't particularly care what people thought when they saw them. Her arms her covered by black gloves that appeared to be rubber and were fingerless. It drew his eyes to her hands, on of which was tugging at a stand of hair that was longer than the others on her head, and the other that rubbed the silver rod strapped to her back in a almost loving manner. She wore a pair of khaki Capri's that had a flask attached to it, which he eyed hungrily (thirstily really) before gazing at her feet which bore a pair of black boots. Strangely enough, she looked almost child-like, innocent if not for the obvious markings of battle.

The oddest thing about her had to be the fact that her eyes were a bright yellow that overall made her look exotic. They danced from place to place like leaves flitting in the wind, before landing on the fool boy who stood in front of him, studying him intently, and then those yellow eyes flickered to him and he held her gaze for as much as he was able to, smirking when her eyes didn't leave him as quickly as it did other things.

"Look," the boy who stood in front of him started, making Zolo drag his attention from the strange redhead to the boy. "I'm looking for good men to join my pirate crew."

The simple statement was enough for Zolo to catch the gist of what he wanted. "Pirate crew? You think I'd lower myself to that level? No thanks!"

He was surprised at the black-haired boys sudden pouting. "But becoming a pirate's my dream. What wrong with it?!" He demanded.

Zolo heard a sigh and was pleasantly surprised to see the red haired girl rolling her eyes at her partner. "Luffy." Her voice was surprisingly husky and pleasant to hear, despite being firm. "On point. _Now_." She added when he opened his mouth to argue, so he simply shut his mouth and pouted for a while longer.

Zolo decided to do the honors. "You think if you untie me," He started and was gifted with both sets of eyes, one a deep brown, the other a now dark shade of amber. "I'm gonna join your pirate crew?"

Luffy grinned a bit. "I haven't decided to ask you yet," he informed the swordsman, "You've got a pretty bad reputation, ya know?"

Zolo couldn't stop the smirk that fell into place in response. "Bad rep, huh? Well, anyway, I don't go for that kind of deal. I've got my own plans for the future." He boasted. "I don't need your help. I can get out of here on my own. All I have to do is last a month here then I'm a free man!" He couldn't help the fact that his smirk grew. "Captain Morgan's idiot son promised me. All I've got to do is survive here for one month." He informed them. "Then I'll be free to pursue my dream!"

Slate grey eyes narrowed onto the tail-end of a small smile from the redhead before it was hidden by her hand. What was so amusing?

Luffy 'Hmmm'-ed. "I don't think I could last one **week** without food." He was cheerily informed.

"Me and you are different, I've got more willpower," He confirmed, "So go look for your crew elsewhere…" his voice trailed off as some of the energy he had gathered, began to trickle out his body.

"Hey, wait a minute," He called out to the black-haired fool, "Pick that up for me." And Zolo gestured to the dirt-rice mush on the ground.

He laughed internally at how the redhead scrunched her nose and turned away as Luffy obligingly placed it in his mouth.

"How could you eat that? It was mostly dirt!" It was the first time Red had spoken directly to him. Zolo fought through the coughs to speak.

"Tell the kid," He was interrupted by another coughing fit, and he dry swallowed. "Tell her I said It was delicious. Tell her I ate it all." He made it a point not to look at either of them as he spoke, but glanced up when he heard a laugh and a curse.

Luffy was grinning at him, as though something he thought was proved, and Red was walking toward him, fiddling with the flask he had seen earlier.

When she got close enough, Zolo could see that she was screwing the lid off the flask. "What are you doing Red?" He growled out, confused.

She stopped what she was doing to give him a scathing look, before forcing his head back and placing the neck of the flask to hid lips, allowing some of the liquid to go through into his mouth.

"It's honey-water," She elaborated as he gulped down the liquid, "It's better for people who have been fasting for long amounts of time and fends off hunger for a small amount of time. It soothes."

Zolo could tell from how she was tipping it that there wasn't much left, and tried to swallow every last drop. She allowed him this, only rolling her eyes and tilting it a bit more. A content sigh left him as she finally pulled the now empty flask from his lips.

Zolo smirked at her thankfully. "What's your name Red?"

She rolled her eyes at his not-so-imaginative nickname for her, but he could see the amusement in their amber depths. "It's Akira." She told him simply before going back to the wall where her companion awaited her, and vaulting over the wall.

Belatedly, he realized that she was still angry, but not one ounce of her anger escaped from her movements, gestures, or tones. That every time she touched him it was unbelievably gentle. The only true sign were her eyes.

They still glowed slightly, in a unholy, feral way.

* * *

Akira was contentedly petting the head of the little girl as she told them the true reason as to why the Pirate Hunter was in jail. Once the redhead had vaulted back over the wall the little one had practically attached herself to Akira's side.

The entire group was jolted out of their own thoughts as a familiar and annoying voice laughed from the street. "Your not bowing your heads low enough, scum! I'll tell my father on all of you!" Akira bared her teeth slightly in a sneer in the fools direction at his last comment. "Do you want to be jailed like Roronoa Zolo?" He threatened. "We're going to hold a public execution for him in three days! We'll make a example of him! I can hardly wait!" He bragged as he swaggered up the street into their line of sight.

Luffy sent a questioning glance at the blonde, while Akira got up and slid her silver rod, Arget, from it's place on her back; a simple jerk restored it to it's near 7 ft. height.

"But," Luffy began, "You made a promise to him?" He queried.

Helmeppo looked at Luffy as though he had just said one of the most idiotic thing he ever heard. "Where did you hear about that?" The blonde questioned, before bragging out: "That promise was just a joke! He's just a stupid beast for believing it!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth before Luffy was on him, Akira deftly stopping the Marines who were escorting the foolish blonde by taking the one who had tossed the little girl over the wall and using his own momentum to spin him into his counterpart. She stood above them as Luffy gave Helmeppo the punch he was greatly deserving. She ignored the commotion was Koby pulled an enraged Luffy away from the dazed blonde.

"Disgusting." She spat out at them. "To see Marines fall from grace as a _spoiled boy's whipping dogs!_" She hissed her last words at them, reveling in the fear the showed before she moved back to Luffy, picking up his hat on the way and completely disregarding the knocked-out boy she stepped over.

"I've made my decision! I'm asking Zolo to join my crew!" He declared, still glaring at the shell-shocked blonde being helped up by the shamed Marines.

"H-HE REALLY DID IT!" A villager cried out. "HE PUNCHED THE CAPTAIN'S SON! CAPTAIN MORGAN WILL BE FURIOUS!"

"Luffy, Akira," Koby hissed, "Are you trying to pick a fight with the _whole navy_?!"

"Scum is scum, dear one." Akira admonished, and Koby hesitated slightly.

Luffy nodded in agreement. "No matter WHO the father is!"

Akira gazed apathetically at the screeching Helmeppo, who was going on and on about how he had never been hit before, how Luffy was going to get what was coming to him.

"Shut. Up." The two words had enough power to make Helmeppo stop. "It's obvious that Luffy held back," she spat at him, making the blonde flinch. "So stop whining and be happy your _awake_, much less without any broken bones."

Helmeppo paled significantly, but then proceeded to yell out insults as his Marine escorts rushed him away.. She and Luffy completely disregarded the fool in favor of turning over glance over at the little girl. The poor thing had time enough to tell say that they were 'awesome' and 'cool' for doing that before her mother came out looking for her.

Both Luffy and Akira smiled and waved at her as she was being escorted back in the house.

"They won't let you get away with this! And Captain Morgan had the whole Navy behind him!" Koby panicked, making Akira sigh before patting his head in a soothing way as she followed Luffy back to the parade grounds.

"Yeah, whatever," Luffy brushed off Koby's fears, "I need to talk to Zolo."

And he walked off, as Koby and Akira looked at him in confusion. "Luffy?" He turned around questioningly. "The grounds are that way." Akira told him sweat dropping, while pointing in the opposite direction Luffy was heading.

* * *

"Hey!" Luffy called out as he walked to where Zolo was being withheld, Akira following, rolling her eyes and Koby practically glued to her side.

"You again," Zolo grimaced. "If this is about me joining your crew, my answer is still _NO_!"

Luffy, in proper Luffy fashion, completely ignored the man. "Call me Luffy! I'll untie you if you'll join my pirate crew!"

"Don't you LISTEN boy?!" Zolo growled at him. He glanced over at Akira as she snorted 'No!' and locked his eyes on the pink-haired kid practically attached to her waist, and decided to ask about that later. He turned his attention back to the boy-Luffy- in front of him. "I've got my own mission," Zolo hissed out as his wounds gave a throb of pain. "And it doesn't involve becoming a stinking pirate!"

Luffy gave the bound man a confused look. "You're too good to be a Pirate?" He asked, a little hurt. "You, a bounty hunter? Who everyone thinks is some kind of demon?"

Zolo gave up and full out glared at the idiot. "I don't care what people think." He told Luffy simply. "I live by my own code… I've never done anything I regret, and I don't intend to in the future." Luffy just stared at him. "Which is why I'll never be a pirate!"

"Sorry," he was told cheerfully, "but I've made up my mind! You're gonna join my crew!" He turned and pointed at Akira, who blinked. "You too!"

"Luffy, my former decision still stands." She told him bluntly. "Get him," She nodded to Zolo, who sent her a glare. "To join, and I will too."

Luffy nodded thoughtfully and ignored Zolo as he threw insults at them. "I heard you can use a sword!" Luffy told Zolo, which shut him up forthwith.

He huffed at the two, ignoring the small smile that popped up at the redhead's mouth, as he answered. "If I wasn't tied up, I'd show you." He half threatened.

Of course it went right over Luffy's head. "So where are your swords now?"

Akira, being bored, turned to Koby, trying to usher him out from behind her enough to seem that he wasn't her child, which wasn't going as well as she hoped.

"Koby…" She warned, trying to get him to release the death hold he had on her waist.

"But, but… Luffy's gonna get us killed!" He whined out, only tightening his grip. They both ignored the yell of "YOU LITTLE RAT!" coming from the direction of the conversing males.

Akira gave him a level look, that had him letting go and looking at the ground, feeling much like the small child who had done something wrong. "Do you think He'd let Zolo kill us?"

"… No…" was the quiet response.

"Do you think I'D let him hurt us, much less kill us?"

Koby didn't answer so Akira nodded to herself and glanced around curiously. "Where'd Luffy go?"

Koby's head shot up and he gazed around, searching for their friend. He walked up, hesitantly, to Zolo. And asked the question again.

Zolo eyed him for a moment before snorting. "Fool went into the fortress."

"WHAT? Luffy went into the fortress?! Why is he so _reckless?!_" Koby shouted out in shock. Akira perked up and came closer, but stopped within arm's reach of Koby.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Who is he anyway?" Zolo barked out angrily. He was confused, and being confused made him angry, end of story. So to say that the swordsman was startled when Koby walked up to him and began to untie the knots, was an understatement. And when he glanced at Akira, to check to see if this was expected, he found that the redhead was staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed to the boy, despite a smile forming on her face. "Hey!" He barked out to get his attention. "Now _you're_ being reckless! If they catch you freeing me, they'll kill you!"

However, Koby couldn't be deterred. "They _imprisoned_ you unfairly!" He shot back, with a vehemence that had Akira smiling largely, "I can't stand to see the Navy act _improperly_! I'm going to become a proper sailor! Just like Luffy's gonna be the King of Pirates!"

To say Zolo was shocked would be an understatement. "King of the Pirates?! Does he know what that means?!"

Koby laughed slightly. "I was shocked when he first told me, too. But he'll succeed or die trying! That's how he is!"

Akira smirked, and was about to tease Koby when a resounding **BOOM!** filled the air. The next thing anyone knew, Koby was lying on the ground in shock, his shoulder bleeding.

Akira stared blankly at her young friend, before wheeling around to glare deeply at the man, her hand automatically slipping to Arget and extending it to it's full length. However, after she did that she gave a deft twist approximately in the middle of the staff, and two long blades emerged from the tips of each blade, making the silver staff into a silver, dual leaf-bladed, spear.

Koby's scream made her glare deepen before she glanced back toward the crying boy. "I'VE BEEN SHOT!" He screamed again. "BLOOD! I'M BLEEDING! I'M GONNA DIE!"

Akira then proceeded to snort, walk over to the over-reacting, terrified boy, and bonk him soundly on the head with the flat of the blade.

Zolo sighed in relief. "Good! You're alive!" He glanced over his shoulder at the building and noticed that the Marines on the roof were gone. "Now get outta here! They're on their way down!"

"But… I haven't… Untied you…" Koby panted out, while Akira handed him his glasses.

"Don't worry about me. I just have to survive here for one month and they'll let me go. So just beat it-"

"Your execution is scheduled for three days from now." Akira idly cut him off.

"What are you saying?! That idiot promised me! If I survive here for a month, I'll be set free!"

"He never intended to keep that promise!" Koby said direly. "That's why Luffy punched Helmeppo! Because he found out Helmeppo lied to you!"

"W-what?!" Zolo exclaimed in shock.

"Not everyone has honor." Akira told him simply. "You believed him because it was all you had to believe in, while you survived this torture."

"The navy is your enemy now! Please! If I untie you, will you help Luffy and Akira?!" At Zolo's silence he continued. "They saved my life! I won't ask you to become a pirate, but.." Koby trailed off. Akira turned glowing amber eyes to the boy, and he seemed to regain his courage. "Luffy and Akira are so strong, and you're really strong too! If you team up, you can escape from here! Please help them!"

Akira was going to go to the poor boy, as he was exhausted and terrified (and deep, DEEP on the inside, she wanted to give him a hug for pouring out his heart like that; gooey, mushy female that she is.), but the sound of coordinated steps on the parade grounds, had her reeling around, teeth bared and feet apart at the new threat.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! CAPTAIN MORGAN HAS ORDERED YOUR IMMEDIATE EXECUTION!" One of the Marines roared.

"SURROUND THE FORTRESS! IF THAT RASCAL IN THE STRAW HAT ESCAPES, YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY!" A man with a steel jaw boomed out. He stared long at the three outlaws in the center were all excruciatingly different, for Roronoa had shock and disbelief on his face, the pink haired boy had fear on his face and tears in his eyes, and the female had a merciless expression on her face. She seemed familiar. "You four aren't simple outlaws, are you?" He questioned. "You're trying to overthrow me!" His voice betrayed that he thought this a common thing. "Roronoa Zolo." He sneered. "Peasants and pirates ay tremble at your name, but your no match for the great one!" He boasted, hefting his axe-hand over xhis shoulder to emphasize it. "You may be a barracuda, but I'm a **great white shark**!" He savored the expression on the Pirate Hunter's before calling out his order. "TAKE AIM!"

Akira observed with an apathy she had thought she was no longer capable of the people around her, as time seemed to slow. A glance at Koby told her that he was practically already unconscious from fear. Zolo's panicked expression and dilated eyes told her that this was the last thing he wanted as well, and from the slight glaze in his eyes told her that he was reliving memories. The Marines that had them cornered were looking at them with detachment, as their line of work required, and Morgan was looking quite full of himself.

With a start she realized that the Marine closest to her had recognition in his eyes, and he was speaking under his breath with the men to his sides.

The crash of glass overhead had her glancing upwards, however it was then that Morgan decided to end the silence. "FIRE!"

She moved with a speed unnatural to many twirling her Arget skillfully enough that stray bullets were redirected away from the still duo, only to slide to a stop as Luffy jumped right into the line of fire.

Several surprised exclamations rent the air but all were drowned out by Luffy. "BULLETS CAN"T HURT ME!"

Akira had to dive down and behind Luffy to avoid getting hit with a ricocheted bullet. "Look out!" A Marine cried out as all of them hit the ground, much like Akira had.

Luffy laughed as Zolo stared at him in shock and Akira in anger. "What _are_ you?!" Zolo cried out.

Luffy wasn't phased in the least. "I'm the guy who's gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy held out three swords to the bound man, "So which swords are yours? I didn't know so I brought all three…" Luffy trailed off, waiting for a response.

"They're all mine." The simple answer had Akira glancing at him in curiosity instead of glaring heatedly at Luffy. "I practice _Santoryu_-Three Sword Style."

Luffy nodded and opened his mouth to speak before being bashed in the head so heard his head snapped forward and smashed into the wooden pole Zolo was tied to, just above his head. "OWWWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR AKIRA?!" Luffy cried out, almost dropping the swords before Akira grabbed them and kept them from hitting the ground.

She glared at him. "_You almost got me shot_" She hissed at him, her voice a bit rougher than before, "_You're lucky I haven't buried you beneath the ground._" She ignored the sulking boy and turned to Zolo. "You realize that fighting with us here will make you a outlaw, correct?" He turned his head to gaze at the regimen of Marines still shell-shocked at what Luffy did, at the opening of the parade grounds. "If you'd like I can put it simpler." She smiled at the glare that was sent her way. "Fight for your life against the law," she gestured to the still sulking Luffy, who was watching their conversation with mounting excitement, "Or lose your life obeying a corrupt law." She gestured to the Marines, who now watched her interaction with the so-called "Demon."

Luffy came up to stand by her, and he nodded emphatically.

"You must be demon spawn," He croaked out, a bloody grin decorating his face, "But I'm not ready to die without a fight! All right! _You've got yourselves a Pirate_!"

* * *

_Opinions, please? Things you want fixedededd?! PLEASE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Scars**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Akira's smile grew slightly at Luffy's enthusiasm. "Really? You'll join my crew?!"

"I don't have much choice!" Zolo growled back, irritated by Luffy's excitement. "Now, untie me!"

Luffy ignored Zolo's demand/plea in order to turn on Akira, who already had her hands up in submission and nodding her head. "You promised!" Luffy yelled out. "Your part of my crew!"

Akira sighed as she nodded. "Yes, Luffy, I'm on your crew. Now would you untie him?" Luffy nodded and moved to deal with the knots, but moments later, the regimen of Marines were charging swords raised to strike down the rubber boy. Akira twirled Arget, her dual-ended, silver, 7 foot long spear, in one hand as her other arm was carrying Zolo's swords nervously as Luffy took his sweet time untying one of Zolo's arms .

Akira' growled and cursed when Luffy made some comment about thinking he made a knot tighter and moved forward. "Luffy! Move!" Almost immediately he did as ordered, more than likely in response to her tone, and she sped up as the Marines closed in. She crouched as she twirled Arget above her head, cutting the ropes that bound Zolo's arms as she tossed his blades into Zolo's waiting grasp.

Koby sat up and looked toward the commotion to see Akira and Zolo about to be overtaken by Marines on all sides, and before he could even think about it, a warning, albeit unneeded, was torn from his throat. "AKIRA! ZOLO! WATCH OUT!"

Above the roaring of the incoming Marines and Koby's scream, Morgan's enraged yell permeated the air. "THOSE WHO DEFY ME MUST DIE!"

A sharp KLANG! Resounded in the sudden silence that had fell upon the parade grounds, and Koby was shocked to see Zolo parrying _every single sword blade _with his _three_. And just in front of him, rising from her position while giving the stalled Marines a apathetic hunting glare from the corner of her eyes, was Akira, _completely_ unharmed.

Luffy was the first to break the silence. "Wow!" he smiled big, proud of the newest members of his crew, "That's so cool!"

"The first to move," Zolo's voice, filled with menace, echoed through the courtyard, and his eyes danced with the kind of bloodlust that had no mercy what-so-ever as he looked at the Marines he had stopped, "DIES."

A cruel smirk fell onto Akira's face as she nodded, and made a point to place the edge of on of the spearheads on the neck of a Marine that looked ready to bolt. Tears fell from all of the Marine's eyes as their thoughts could be practically read by all there. _'THEY'RE SO SCARY..!'_

"All right, so I'm a pirate," Zolo started conversationally, "I've fought the Navy, therefore I'm officially a outlaw." All of this was said with ease. "But hear this! I have a mission to fulfill!" His eyes filled with a light Akira had long ago identified as determination. "I'm going to be the world's _Greatest Swordsman_! All I have left is my destiny! My name may be infamous," He growled, "But it's gonna **Shake the World**!"

His gaze once again turned fierce. "But you are making me become a pirate! So if I have to abandon my dream for any reason, then I'm gonna make you commit _Hara Kiri_!"

Of course, Luffy being Luffy, the threat either went over his head or completely he disregarded it. "Great! The World's Greatest Swordsman! And it's fitting as your new boss is gonna be the King of the Pirates! Anything else would make me look bad!"

Akira's laughter filled the air. "What is with you men and your big shot dreams?" A grin spread over her face making her eyes glow in an affectionate, happy way. "Just don't get me killed!"

Zolo grinned as well. "You talk big…" he trailed off actually enjoying himself despite his threatening demeanor.

"WHY DO YOU HESITATE?!" Captain Morgan screeched from across the parade grounds. "Hack those brigands into mince-meat! NOW!"

Luffy grinned as he gripped his hat with one hand a took a steadying step forward. "Zolo! Akira! Duck!" That was only warning as he lifted up his back foot. "Gum-Gum…" As he kicked out his leg stretched and Zolo ducked beneath the leg while Akira vaulted over it, "Whip!" And as he called this out, the group of blade-wielding Marines were slammed backwards.

The remaining Marines stared in shock while Koby called out praises. "Wow! He's incredible!"

Zolo was staring at Luffy in shock. "What the devil _are_ you?!"

Luffy smiled, his foot still in the air. "I'm a rubber man!"

"Obviously, dear fool." Akira told him dryly as she walked towards them.

Of course the were deftly ignoring the cries of the injured Marines.

It was then that Koby took in the picture they made. Luffy, completely disregarding of the dangers facing them, but somehow intimidating any way. Zolo, his back facing towards their shared enemies, glaring over his shoulders, a blade clutched in his teeth and a blade in each hand. Akira, a hand on her hip, her spear thing being twirled in the other, scarlet hair shifting in the light breeze, and a hunting gleam in her amber-gold eyes.

Of course, there was himself, but he was small and insignificant compared even slightly to the imposing figures they were. Tears welled up and he quickly rubbed his eyes dry before Akira could sense them. _'I need to become strong.'_

"HEAR ME!" Morgan's booming voice carried over the parade grounds, "All you cowards who were just whining just now will shoot themselves in the head!" He turned his ominous gaze on his own command. "I won't tolerate _defeatists_ in my outfit!" He took a cursory glance around to see if any of them had responded. "ON MY ORDER, FIRE!" He bellowed.

And much to the shock of the observing group, three men actually raised their guns in preparation.

"Something is _wrong_ with those idiotic Marines!" Akira cried out as Luffy rushed forward, much to his new crewmates surprise.

"HEY!" Luffy called out to the Naval Captain. "_I'm_ you enemy! Try putting ME to death!" The straw hat boy cried out while dealing a punch, which was swiftly blocked by Morgan's axe-hand. The Marines, in shock lowered their guns, staring at the crazy boy who had just attacked their corrupt captain.

Akira calmly walked towards them as Koby cried out to his savior and friend. "DESTROY THIS LOUSY NAVY, LUFFY!" She sent a approving glance back at the boy.

Morgan cast off his coat. "You have neither rank nor status! I'll teach you to defy your better!" He snarled out at the young man. "I AM CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN!"

Luffy just nodded his head. "Nice to meet you! I'm straw hat Luffy!" And Akira grinned a little before stepping right up to the group of Marines. She gave all of them a level look, and glanced back at the fight, as Morgan yelled 'Die!' at the top of his lungs, only for Luffy, quicker than ever to jump over the weapon, holding on to his hat.

As Morgan followed through, he sliced the fence and stone wall clear in two. Akira sneered as many called out in awe. "Disgusting. Such little control." She commented lightly.

A Marine glanced at her warily, before scooting over slightly in her direction. She immediately fixed him with a unblinking stare. "Ma'am… you wouldn't happen to be…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" She snapped, irritated when he didn't continue. He jumped slightly.

"You wouldn't happen to be Akira Tsuchigawa?" He gulped at how her eyes darkened.

It seemed like a long time until the red-head replied, but in truth it was only a few moments. By now Luffy had already kicked the captain in the knocking him to the ground, And Morgan was currently raising up his awe-hand with the intent to slice off one of Luffy's limbs when he came charging.

"… I am her." She told the Marine softly.

And now those listening stared at her in fear, and the Marine was backing away slowly, absolute terror overcoming him. "Dear god…" He laughed hysterically. "The Dragon Lady, Akira "Blood-Scales" Tsuchigawa has returned."

Akira finished his shell-shocked statement with a very sour smile. "_Phrentici Dracone_."

All the Marines present expressed a silent form of fear. Whether it was rubbing their arms as if they were cold or shaking slightly.

"He's just too strong!" Koby's gasp brought the attention back to the battle happening before them, and the Marine's were shocked at the sight.

"Captain Morgan?!" One said aloud, "He's getting pummeled?!"

"You and your Navy," Luffy growled out, grasping Morgan by the shirt and lifting him up slightly, cocking his arm back in preparation to punch the daylights out of the fool, "Are ruining Koby's dream!"

A proud smirk fell onto Akira's face, and while Zolo observed Luffy interestedly, someone behind them called out stop-someone NOT Koby.

Luffy followed through anyway.

"I SAID **STOP**, YOU IDIOT!" Helmeppo yelled. Akira was growling low in her throat, but none noticed other than the Marine's nearest her, who had sense enough to keep silent. The cause of her instantaneous aggression was simple: Helmeppo was holding a gun at Koby, at point-blank range. "One false move and four eyes gets it! If you even blink I'll shoot!"

However, a completely feral snarl left Akira at Koby's own words. "DON'T LET THEM WIN BECAUSE OF ME, LUFFY! LET HIM KILL ME!"

Luffy grinned at the smaller boy. "You're a good guy, Koby!" He then directed his attention to the blonde holding the gun. "Hey, Idiot-Son-of-the-Captain! Koby means it!" He lifted his arm up and grasped his bicep with his left hand, cocking back his arm.

"I told you not to move, didn't I?!" Luffy didn't respond, just kept moving. "Fine! I'll just shoot him!"

The end of his sentence was nearly over-shadowed by Koby shouting out a warning to Luffy. "BEHIND YOU!"

And, just as Koby said, Captain Morgan loomed behind Luffy. "You've assaulted a Officer of the Navy!" He hissed at Luffy's turned back.

Luffy seemed to ignore him. "Gum-gum," Zolo put his third sword back in his mouth and Akira spun her weapon into a ready position, "PISTOL!" Luffy yelled out, aimed right at Helmeppo.

"DADDY! KILL HIM!" Helmeppo cried out in confusion. But it was too late.

Just as Luffy had cried out 'Pistol!' Zolo and Akira had both sped forward, Akira's blade halting the decent of Morgan's axe as Zolo dealt the finishing blow with one of his Santoryu techniques.

"Nice, guys!" Luffy grinned triumphantly as he called out praise to his crew members.

"No sweat, Captain!" Zolo smirked as he glanced back at his new captain, wondering internally what he had got himself into.

"Wasn't worth the trouble, Cap'n." Akira smiled slightly as she headed towards an awed Koby, simply to beat his brains in for insinuating his death.

They could practically feel Luffy swell with pride of being referred to as 'Captain,' not once, but twice

Akira let a laugh escape her as Luffy grinned in pure happiness, almost euphoria.

Roronoa Zolo sent a hard glare at the group of Marines huddled at the parade ground entrance, gazing in shock at the unconscious bodies of Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan and his son, Helmeppo. "Any of you still want to capture us?"

They glanced at each other in confused silence before erupting of various ecstatic cheers. Akira scratched her head slightly and gave a muttered "Fools." before resuming her glaring contest with Koby who was nursing a fair-sized lump on the back of his head.

Luffy gazed with a kind of distant confusion. He huffed a little before commenting. "They're happy we defeated their Captain." He said this with a vague sense of disapproval; understanding why they were happy, yet disliking the loyalty or lack thereof.

Koby, of course, was as ecstatic as the Marines. "That means Captain Morgan was ruling by fear!"

Akira rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dear One, now _up!_ Off the ground." She gestured for him to hurry up, but glanced back in surprise when Zolo collapsed.

* * *

"But-Ma'am-I-" Zolo, cleaned of dirt, wounds efficiently bandaged, and packed full, watched in amusement with Luffy and Koby, who were openly chuckling at the sight of Akira getting mothered into a room so she could change into new clothes for the woman, Rika's mother, had seen her, put food on the table and allowed them to eat before doing what she was doing now.

Moments passed in silence as they heard the muted voices converse before Akira walked back out of the room, thoroughly disgruntled. Her navy blue tank top had been replaced by a black one, and her khaki Capri's had been replaced by a navy pair. It was obvious that the only real discomfort she had with the clothes was with the fact that the over-kind woman had forcibly removed her gloves, as she was rubbing her arms with something akin to longing and she kept glancing back at the doorway behind her.

The mother happily came come, having washed and mended the clothes with an efficiency that only a mother had and proceeded to hang them to dry. "About your hair, dear…" She looked at Akira's head with cunning only to be put off by the immediate answer of 'No!' over the guffawing of the males.

"So," Zolo said, his attention from the redhead who was scowling to his new captain, "What's next?"

"We're headed for the Grand Line!" Was his bold statement.

Of course the only person who seemed really surprised by his outburst was Koby, who responded with his own. "That's suicide!" He yelled at the oblivious rubber boy, "There are only three of you! If you go there you'll just be sailing to your deaths!" Luffy glanced at him unconcernedly, Zolo was just staring at him with amusement, and Akira was just exasperated. "The most bloodthirsty pirates in the world are there!"

The moss-head decided to put in his two cents, amused smirk and all. "Well, I guess if we're after the "One Piece," he told the pink-haired boy sensibly, "The Grand Line is where we have to go."

"I Agree." Akira told the bespectacled boy languidly, "We won't get anywhere dillydallying. Though we will have to stock, get a better boat etc. which _we are not allowed to leave without, am I __**understood**__?_" She hissed menacingly at Luffy, who quickly nodded his head in the affirmative. Immediately the terrifying expression was gone from her expression.

"You AGREE with them?!" Koby cried out in dismay.

"What's it to you?" Zolo snapped a little at Koby. "You're not coming with us."

The pink-haired boy slammed his hands down on the table, making the dishes rattle and Akira observe him with new curiosity. It wasn't normal behavior. "No, but I'm worried about you!" He cried out. "Is that so _wrong_?!" He demanded, and Zolo felt a little ashamed for being so sharp with him. "Can't I worry about-" He hesitated before plowing on, "-about my friends?"

Zolo could practically _feel_ the fire of Akira's rage as she glared at him, and he tried to defend himself. "That's not what I-"

"Luffy," Koby spoke solely to Luffy now, "We haven't known each other for very long, but, we are friend aren't we?" he demanded.

Luffy grinned at him. "We're going our separate ways," He told him truthfully, "But we'll always be friends!"

"You and Akira, you all are the first real friends I've ever had. No one else ever cared that much, or stood up for me! I wouldn't even do those thing for me! But you three," He gave them all a happy look, "You taught me to fight for what I believe in!"

Akira rolled her eyes. "Exactly their point, love."

"That's why I'm going to the grand line!" Luffy told him, as though it was the plainest thing in the world.

Zolo shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

"I'm trying to convince you that it's too reckless!" Koby protested.

"What about _your_ plans?" Zolo queried as he lightly tapped Koby's forehead with the hilt of one of his katana's.

Koby made a intelligible sound. "You were a cabin boy on Alvida's pirate ship for two years, Hun." Akira told him softly. "The Navy has ears in many places. If they were aware, despite your circumstances, you wouldn't be able to enlist."

"Excuse me." A unidentified male voice spoke from the doorway, making everyone present turn to look at him. "You gentlemen," at Akira's scowl he quickly added on, "and Lady, are Pirates, correct?"

Luffy was quick to boast. "That's right. I even have two crewmen now!" He grinned at the Marine. "That makes me a genuine Pirate Captain!"

Akira blinked as she recognized him as the Marine who identified her. "You saved our base and this town," he spoke quietly but firmly, "and we truly are grateful." He insisted. "However, we are still Naval Marines, and we cannot shelter Pirates. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave." He told them, official to the letter. "But to show our gratitude, we won't report you to the Navy."

Immediately, Luffy, Zoro, and Akira stood up from the table. Akira accepted her freshly laundered clothing and a small bag of food from Rika's mother with a small smile while Zoro arranged his blades and strode after Luffy. Then she passed him by without looking at Koby, and despite her resolve could feel her heart break a little.

"Aren't you going with them?" The Marine queried Koby.

Luffy and Zolo looked back at him, while Akira simply glanced back, amber eyes duller than usual. "I'm… I'm not one of them!"

The Marine observed him silently, before switching his gaze to the trio's retreating backs. "Excuse me, Pirates? Is that true?"

"Let me explain." Luffy told the Marine with a strangely expressionless face. He pointed to Koby. "I know all about his past. See, there was this secret Island, and a great, big woman. Her name was Alvida." He got closer to Koby. "She was really mean," Luffy poked the bespectacled boy at his temple. "And for two years, this guy-"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ Koby yelled out, punching Luffy in the jaw.

With that, Luffy, with a cheeky grin adorning his face, began to ruthlessly pound into Koby, and Zolo didn't stop his new captain until Akira's hand gave a completely involuntary twitch, completely ignoring the Marine and his yell about 'The Peace'. "Hey." He slid his eyes purposely over to Akira before sliding them back to meet Luffy's brown eyes. "That's enough."

"It's clear that you're not friends!" The Marine yelled out, pointing at the door. "Please, leave town! Immediately!"

As they walked out, Luffy completely content to simply leave, Zoro and Akira goaded them.

"Catch us if you can!" Zoro sneered.

"Lookie there!" Akira mocked. "It takes three _Pirates_ to weed out _corruption _in the _Navy!_"

A few of them muttered angrily and moved forward, but Akira hissed out "You want to watch where you go." The Marine's balked as Akira's eyes flashed gold warningly and her canines seemed to get longer. "You may _poke yourselves_ on Arget!"

And with that Akira sauntered after her new captain, proud to have left the Marine's of this island in fear of her.

At the pier, Zoro broke the comfortable silence between the trio. "That was some pretty bad acting," He glanced pointedly at Akira, then back at Luffy with the same critical gaze, "I wouldn't be surprised if the Navy saw right through it."

Akira smirked at him slightly, before turning to face the sound of desperate footsteps coming up behind them as Luffy responded. "It's all up to Koby, now." He told the older male simply. "He'll get in somehow."

Akira, ensured that it wasn't a threat, turned back around and stretched with her hands kinked together above her head. "Well, It's a good time to be leaving." She sighed, content to let the sea breeze buffet her.

Zoro nodded his head in agreement of the red-head, though he gazed at her curiously. "Everybody hates us," he reasoned, "That's the way Pirates should leave a town." He saw Akira nod sadly at his words.

Luffy simply laughed. "I guess that's true!"

"L-Lu-Lu-LUFFY! AKIRA!" The trio turned to see Koby, panting heavily at the entrance to the docks.

He seemed to gather himself, before saluting them Navy-style, left hand up near his temple, palm facing behind, four fingers together and the thumb hidden behind the hand. "Thank you very much, Cap'n Luffy!" He bellowed out, parade-ground style. "I'll never forget everything you did for me!"

Zoro smirked. "This is a new one." He barked out jokingly, glancing to see Luffy with a smile on his face. "A Pirate being saluted by the Navy!"

Luffy just laughed. "We'll meet again, Koby!"

Zoro blinked as a laugh permeated the air and a red blur shot past him to cling to Koby, blinking when he noticed it was Akira. "A-akira!" Koby stuttered out.

Akira gave another laugh, and leaned back enough to gently grab his chin and kiss him on his forehead, before casually turning around as the Marine shouted out "TEN'SHUN!" and the entirety of the Navy Corp. stationed on the island saluted the departing Pirates behind a blushing, but proud looking Koby.

Akira bore a very content smile, as she simply trotted up past Zolo and Luffy into the boat to ready the small dinghy for sail.

The small crew set sail as the townspeople came to the dock to cheer for them.

"We're on our way to the GRAND LINE!" Luffy screamed out in excitement, unable to hold in his excitement any longer.

Akira smiled at him as she lounged in the front of the boat, and Zoro grinned as he lounged in the back, as it was impossible for anyone to not share in Luffy's excitement.

Back at the Dock, the leader of the Marines spoke to Koby. "You've got some good friends, sailor."

Koby, surprised yet honored, responded as was correct for any sailor. "Yes, sir."

His commanding officer glanced at him curiously. "The red head." He prompted. "What was that about?"

Koby blinked, but responded. "Akira?" He smiled reminiscently. "She was just," He paused and though about it some. "It was a bit of a combination between expressing pride and expressing approval, as she hates the Navy." At his commanding officers questioning glance, he shrugged. " She wouldn't ever tell me, but I know it was bad. She would sometimes grip her head and pull at her hair if I ever asked or a few hours after I asked."

The Marine nodded and turned his head to address his troops, making Koby smile despite the fact that he was addressing their punishment.

* * *

___Phrentici Dracone_ = The insane dragon

* * *

**Hi... =^-^='''' I love you?**

**I suck, I know. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Scars**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

"I'm starving!" Luffy cried out over the still seas, only for Akira to slap him again, hard enough for a bump to rise.

"_You ate all my food and you have the nerve to say your starving?!_" She screeched at him, and was about to pounce, only to be grabbed firmly around the waist, and half carried, half tossed to the stern.

"You can't kill him yet." Zoro told the red-head irritably, though he was glaring at the young man too. "Don't you think it's strange that you can't navigate?" Zoro questioned irritably.

Luffy replied as ludicrously as ever. "No, drifting had worked pretty well for me." He gazed at Zoro quizzically. " What about you? You're supposed to be the Holy Terror of the Seas!"

"I don't recall ever calling myself that." Zolo idly stated, before explaining. "I followed a pirate I was after out to sea, but I couldn't find my way back to my village." He gazed at the sky in remembrance. "So I made the best of things. I went after pirates in the area. I had to earn money somehow…" He trailed off, and Akira cut in.

"So you got lost?" She asked him incredulously. But she jerked her head back as Zoro practically bit her head off. "Geeze. Touchy." She grumbled, and was glared at before the swordsman decided to redirect his gaze elsewhere. Her eyes still unsettled him some.

"Anyway, what kind of a Pirate doesn't even know how to navigate a ship? It's ridiculous." He complained. "At this rate we'll never make it to the Grand Line. We've got to recruit a navigator as soon as possible."

"Thank god there's a male on this dinghy that speaks sense." Akira mumbled, glaring again at Luffy.

Luffy ignored her in pure Luffy fashion as Zoro laughed at her comment. "And we need a cook, and a musician, and—"

Akira was happy to not have to be the one to bite his head off this time. "THOSE CAN WAIT!" Zoro snarled, before both he and Luffy flopped onto the deck.

Akira stepped over and crouched over Zoro and stared for a bit, before poking him in the stomach. She alternated between the swordsman and the rubber man before they called out in unison, "I'm starving!"

She rolled her eyes. "Idiots." And went to tend to the sails with the intention of ignoring them.

So, of course she was startled when Luffy jumped up and stretched his arms up to hold onto the mast. "GUM-GUM," He braced himself, and before letting go yelled out "ROCKET!" and slung himself into the air.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Akira cried out.

Zoro pointed up in the sky, still shading his eyes against the sun. "Hunting the big seabird." The duo heard a gasp. "What?!"

Luffy let out a yell. "HELP!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Akira and Zoro yelled out in unison, as Akira tacked the sails and Zoro began to row.

"What are you doing?!" Akira glanced back at Zoro but noticed that he was glaring at the retreating seabird and Luffy. "Damn you!"

A few minutes were spent in silence other that Akira calling out directions should they have veered from the course slightly.

"Hey," Zoro panted out, "What was with you and the kid?"

Akira glanced back at him before moving her eyes back to Luffy and gestured to the starboard side. "Koby? For a few years I was the only one he could rely on and he was the only one I would speak to."

Zoro adjusted accordingly, and continued. "Why?"

"Why I would only talk to him?" She questioned him amusedly as she moved down to take one of the oars. "The only other people to talk to on that island was Alvida's crew, as when they took over they decimated the village that was there. Besides," she snorted, "Koby was the only one who provided intelligent conversation." She brought amber-gold eyes to the swordsman. "What's with the curiosity?"

Zoro found it hard to meet her eyes at the moment, and focused on keeping tempo with her strokes. "You two seemed close." He grinned a little. "Acted a lot like siblings, plus you seemed to baby him." He added, and was rewarded with a slight dusting of red tinting her cheeks.

"Damn. That obvious?" At his nod she sighed and glanced back and adjusted her strokes so that they went a little more to the right, before getting back in tune with Zoro's strokes. "Well, it was worse on the island. And-" She narrowed her eyes behind her and cocked her head. "Do I hear people?" She questioned in confusion.

Then Zoro heard it:

"It's a ship! Hey, wait!"

"Ahoy!"

"Shipwreck survivors? At a time like this?!" Zolo groused. As Akira cursed their bad luck, and was sending the green haired male a look that told him plainly to "Leave them. Not worth it." HE called out to the survivors. "I can't stop! Just grab on and climb in!"

"Hey!" one of them called out. "What did he say?"

And then they rowed the dinghy right through them. Immediately, all three grabbed on, with various grunts of exertion.

"Good, you made it!" Zoro grinned.

"Wonderful," Akira groused, "Why'd you give us dead weight?" She whined at Zoro, and immediately they engaged in a small squabble, but paused as the survivors yelled out "YOU WOULD'VE LEFT US TO DIE?!"

Akira had no tact whatsoever. "Yes." Zolo just shrugged.

The man, who appeared to be the leader and wore a toboggan with a specialized jolly roger on it, huffed out, "What kind of people are you?!" He was ignored as Zolo and Akira were adjusting the course to keep Luffy and the seabird in dead center. "Hey! Stop the ship!" This caused less than hospitable glances to be sent his way. "We're pirates of Buggy the Clown!" He exclaimed as he drew a knife from his sash.

Immediately, merciless glares were directed at him. "I'll take care of it." Zoro told Akira, "You keep us on course." Akira nodded, and took the oar from Zoro.

* * *

Akira was alternating between glaring at Zoro and glaring at the newfound Buggy's Pirates. "You seriously had to _throw_ them? You didn't even look! Now we've lost Luffy!" She growled at Zoro, remembering how she had to literally do the flipping _MATRIX_ under three nearly knocked out pirates who had been thrown her way.

Zoro's response was cut out by the defeated pirates, sucking up. "We're sorry, Mr. Pirate Hunter Zoro, sir! We didn't realize who you were!"

Zoro decided to refrain fro trying to defend himself as it was, _slightly_, his fault. "You jokers made us lose our friend!" He growled at the terrified, but smiling , pirates. "Keep rowing." He ordered. If there's any land nearby, he'll get there." He directed his last comment at the seething Akira, who nodded and sighed before sinking down into a sitting position.

"How did you Pirates end up soaking in the middle of the sea?" She asked them tiredly.

"I'll tell you guys! Thanks for reminding us!" The leader exclaimed.

"It was that woman!" The pirate to the right, with a strange horizontal haircut growled.

"It was all her fault!" The leader howled.

"She was a real looker, though!" The pirate to the left chuckled, slightly overweight with a blush adorning his cheeks.

He was immediately pummeled by the leader as the pirate with the strange haircut told the story.

Zoro and Akira listened in silence, absorbing every word possible. Apparently, a strange woman with short strawberry blonde hair appeared to be lost at sea, tricked the pirates into thinking she was weak and defenseless, snuck onto their boat when their backs were turned, and made off with their loot, and their boat, all while predicting a harsh squall that would capsize the boat she was just in, moments after she vacated it.

Akira bore a very smug smirk. "I like how she works." The red-head cackled, ignoring the pirates who were looking at her, betrayed by her obvious lack of caring. "Don't look at me that way," she chided, "I was all for leaving you in the sea, and kicking you off if you managed to latch on."

"Trust me, I thought about it too." Zoro muttered under his breath, and only Akira heard him, which made him at the receiving end of a smile. "Amazing, though. She used the weather to her own advantage,. She must really know the seas," Zoro trailed off, eyes narrowing in thought. "She'd make a great navigator." he looked to Akira for confirmation and found she was nodding her head in agreement.

"We think she'll make a great corpse!" hissed the horizontally haired pirate.

"What'll we do about the treasure we lost?" Worried the leader.

"If we return empty-handed, Buggy will be furious!" Cried the obese pirate.

Zoro gazed at the pirates quizzically. "Who's this Buggy guy anyway?"

The leader became grave. "Only the most ferocious pirate in these parts! Haven't you heard of Buggy the Clown? He ate the fruit of the devil!"

Zoro and Akira shared a glance. "Fruit of the devil, you say?" Akira prompted.

He became pale. "Tis a terrible thing. No one is more feared in these parts than that of Cap'n Buggy!"

Akira just rolled her eyes. "So you say." She leveled them with a hunters gaze. "You're slowing down." She accused them. "Row faster."

The pirates paled and began to sweat. "Yes Ma'am!" The wailed and began to row at a breakneck pace.

Zoro and Akira stood in the dinghy and surveyed the dock with a warrior's eye, noting the lack of traffic, other boats, and sentries.

"This is it Master Zoro, Mistress Akira." Akira twitched heavily, and bore her teeth uncontrollably.

Zoro observing this, decided to voice their questions. "It looks like a ghost town." He noted aloud. "Where is everyone?"

They were silent for a moment. It was the fat pirate whom spoke first. "Well, you see sir," he trailed off abashedly. "We've taken over the town."

The other two were conversing amongst themselves about the reaction of their captain to their bad news.

Zoro was the one who interrupted their conversation. "C'mon." He growled as he loomed over them threateningly. "Take us to your captain."

Akira, in full control of her self nodded in affirmation. "Maybe he knows where Luffy is."

The nodded frantically, and scurried off down the main street.

Akira and Zoro followed them at a pace that wasn't rushed, but it wasn't relaxed either.

Zoro eyed the amber-eyed girl next to him, silently asking for an explanation. She sighed, before roling her shoulders a little. "I dislike being called anything even close to a hierarchy title." She told him, self-consciously. "Bad memories."

He nodded, and asked something else that was on his mind. "What did you talk to those marines about that had them so afraid of you?"

Akira grimaced and brought her hands up to grip her hair. "Why do you have to be so damned observant?" She groaned.

Zoro grinned. "It's what's kept me alive." He gazed at her expectantly.

She a wordless groan, before pointing at him fiercely. He blinked to find a tanned finger in his direct vision. "If I tell you this, you have to tell me about what you were thinking about when we were about to be treated to the Navy firing squad."

His face went blank for a moment, before he glared at her. "Fine." He told her through gritted teeth, and was slightly gratified by the flash of surprise that went across her face, before she began scowling. "I was remembering a bit of my childhood." He told her. "My rival in the dojo I was trained in died after promising me that we would fight for the title "Greatest Swordsman in the World." A sour look crossed his eyes, before he gazed down at the white hilted sword at his waist. "I took her sword, as a way of honoring our promise."

There was a moment of silence between the two, not awkward or charged, but in understood pain, and mourning. Akira pretended to be oblivious as Zolo determinedly blinked away the moisture in his eyes, before giving into her side of the deal.

"My full name is Akira Tsuchigawa." She told him wryly. At his surprised look, she nodded. "Yes, _that_ Akira. The Lady Dragon, Akira "Blood-scales" Tsuchigawa." My brothers and I gained our names from the foes we defeated to reach our goal. We were a team of Pirate Hunters. We each ate at third of a devil's fruit each, so we got only partial effects from our fruit."

Zoro eyed her suspiciously. "There were rumors that all three of the siblings went insane and were placed on islands in the different Blues." He said this neutrally.

Akira smiled at the male reassuringly. "I've recovered, have been for the last year," she told him easily.

Zoro relaxed marginally. "I never actually heard what your ability was." He hinted. The pirates had reached a tavern and were walking into it.

She smiled cheekily at him, and hurried forward, and the sound of a fight on the roof could be heard. "Maybe you'll find out, but I won't tell you anything until you do!"

Zoro became aware of the fight and rushed up the stairs as well.

* * *

They reached the door to the roof, and Akira slammed the door open, the loud sound going completely unnoticed.

First glance told the two this:

Luffy was in a Cage.

The was a strawberry blonde girl putting out the fuse to a cannon with her bare hands.

There were four pirates going for the girl as her back was turned and she was weaponless.

The cannon was pointing at Luffy.

Zoro stepped forward to intercept the pirates as Akira went to Luffy.

"How many pirates does it take to handle one girl?" He sighed as he used the sheaths of two of his blades to bash all four in their faces as the dived for the girl's unprotected back.

"Hey!" Akira snapped. "I resent that!" She glared at him.

He rolled his eyes from his position. "Fine, _other_ than you. Happy?"

She huffed. "Barely."

"Zoro! Akira!" Luffy called out, barely unable to retain his joy.

The crowd grew restless, though they were ignored. "You okay?" The green-haired male questioned the girl, who had fallen to her knees.

"No," she shakily replied, "I'm fine."

Akira ignored the two conversing (read: whining) males, as she stepped up to the strawberry blonde. "Name girly?" She queried, as she offered a hand to the girl.

"Nami," was the automatic response. Nami looked at the apathetic red-head before her, gripping her arms slightly hysterically. "One of the crewmates Luffy mentioned before was _Zoro the Pirate Hunter_?" She gazed into the amber eyes of the girl who she was using as a anchor. "What's going on here?!"

She was ignored, but the red-head's gaze flicked to the left and the right, before landing on something to her far left. "You'll be answered in a moment dove, but we need to get out of the way." Her tanned hand came up and gripped Nami's shoulder firmly, and the strawberry blonde was firmly led to the far left side of the cannon.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro, eh?" A tall man with blue hair and a big, red nose whose face was covered in clown paint queried. "You must of cam to capture me!" He claimed.

Zoro didn't even bat a eye. "I gave up Pirate Hunting," He informed the man, whom he assumed was "Captain Buggy the Clown." "I have no interest in you." Buggy was brushed off.

The captain grinned maliciously, while pulling out several throwing daggers, one in his right hand, four in his left. "Well, _I _am interested in you. Killing you will be a nice feather in my hat."

Zoro finally turned to face the Pirate captain. He began to draw his blades. "Back off before I pluck all your feathers." Zolo threatened.

"Give me all you got Pirate Hunter!" Buggy cried out in bloodthirsty glee. "'Cause I'm about to get a look at your blood!"

Zoro fell into the neutral position of the _Santoryuu_ style. "You asked for it!" A single coordinated sword stroke left the Clown with a chopped off leg, a chopped off arm and slashed clean in half."

A low growl erupted from Akira's throat. From the expressions of the crew, it was _exactly_ as the expected.

"Hey!" Luffy called out from his tied position in the iron cage. "That was too easy!"

"No way!" Nami cried out.

Zoro glanced back at the remains of his opponent. "That was almost disappointing."

The crew shared another laugh.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy whined from his current position. "Akira! Get me outta here!"

Akira gazed the iron bars with a unknown efficiency. "We can't open this without a key." She informed him remorselessly.

Zoro gripped a bar and shook it. "And they're too thick for me to cut through."

Luffy let out a disappointed sigh, however it was almost drowned out by the now boisterous laughter coming from the crew. "Very funny." Zoro fixed the crew with a menacing glare. "Now hand over the keys to this cage before I get cranky."

Akira looked at him curiously. "You weren't before?" She asked him incredulously.

Zoro scowled at her.

"Those guys are kinda creepy." Luffy informed his crew duly.

Akira rolled her eyes. "No duh, de-" She whipped her head around to look at Zoro who had been stabbed in the side, by a _floating hand_! Blood spewed from his mouth as the jade-headed man let out a muffled groan of pain.

"Zoro?!" was the combined cry from Akira and Luffy.

Nami was staring at the hand in shock "What the-?! That hand!"

And the crew laughed even harder. "What's going on?!" Zoro said through gritted teeth as he pulled the blade from his side. "The hand is floating!"

"The Chop-Chop fruit!" !" Buggy cackled at the obviously shocked expressions upon the rag-tag group. "That's the Devil fruit that I ate! You can slice me and dice me, but you can't kill me! I'm a Chop-Chop man!"

"His body is back together again!" Nami cried out, eyes wide. "I thought the stories about Devil Fruit were just myths!"

"Chop-Chop man?!" Luffy exclaimed. "That guy's a _Freak_!"

Akira turned around to look at him. "Really?!" At his nod she snorted. "Hypocrite!"

"Roronoa Zoro!" Buggy hissed in malicious glee. "You never had a chance!" A cruel smirk decorated his appearance. "Looks like I missed your vitals, but you still took a serious wound!"

Zolo panted in silence as he took in the situation and Buggy's crew threw out admiration for their captain.

Then Luffy did something stupid, per usual. He insulted the guy with the upper hand. "Stabbing someone in the back, that's fighting dirty!" He screamed at his captor in the clown getup. "YOU GOT THAT, BIG NOSE?!"

The resounding silence was enough to tell Akira and Zoro that those words were the wrong thing to say.

"Fool!" Nami snapped at the straw hat wearing boy. "That's the one thing you never-" She was cut off by a roar much louder than that of Luffy's former comment.

"YOU DARE CALL ME 'BIG NOSE'?"

Akira held her breath as a floating hand sped past her, as Zoro cried out his captain's name and Nami gasped in shock.

The red-head wheeled around to look into the cage and was as surprised as the other onlookers at the sight. Luffy had caught the blade in his teeth and had bitten clear through it. "I swear," Luffy vowed, "I'm gonna clobber you!"

Buggy laughed in response. "Clobber me?! Don't make me laugh! You four are about to die!" His crew joined in their captain's mirth.

"No way!" Luffy called out, ever the optimist. "I'm not gonna die!"

Buggy snorted. "And just _how_ to you intend to clobber me_ now_?" He turned back to his crew. "Ain't that a laugh, boys?"

"Akira, Zoro!" Luffy ordered from his place in the cage. "RUN!"

Akira's outrage was tangible. "What?!" She screeched at the immobile male. "We aren't going anywhere! We trying to save you, you dunce!"

Zoro added his injured two cents. "They'll kill you the moment we go!"

Zoro stared at Luffy and they had some form of silent communication. Zoro then gave Akira a look, somehow conveying what Luffy meant and what he planned to do. Zoro smirked while a blood thirsty grin decorated her face. "Why didn't ya just say so?" She asked him impudently.

"Roronoa Zoro! You won't get away that easily!" Buggy shouted at the now armed Zoro as he rose from the crouch he was in. "Chop-Chop Cannon!" He yelled out as he propelled his hands from half of his bicep, down, each hand bearing it's own knife. Zoro prepared to deflect them, but was surprised when Akira deftly maneuvered her way in and was twirling her silver staff, without the blades, ferociously, first deflecting the blades themselves, before spinning the staff to slap the hands themselves to make them drop the blades. A silent glance between feral amber and pained slate conveyed the plan of attack.

The crew laughed boisterously.

"Zoro's running away!"

"Neither of them will escape, Cap'n Buggy!"

Zoro had reached the cannon, and grunted as he crouched enough to get the barrel over one shoulder and his right arm around the far side.

Soon, the cannon was lifted halfway up and following it's own momentum and weight, fell down, pointing towards it's owners, Zoro almost bending over backwards with the loss of weight. There was immediate panic in the ranks. "THE BIG CANNON'S POINTED AT US!"

Even Buggy panicked. "AND IT'S LOADED WITH ONE OF MY BUGGY BALLS!"

"Yeah!" Luffy cried out joyously.

"Light the damned thing!" Akira snarled as she moved past the firing range toward Luffy's cage, while Zoro loomed over to lean on said cage.

"R-right!" Nami flinched as she pulled out the matches she was given earlier.

"No!" Buggy cried out, wide-eyed, "LOOK OUT!" He bellowed to his crew was he dived out of the way.

"Now's our chance." Zoro panted out. "Who're _you_ anyway?" he questioned the strawberry blonde who was staring in slight awe.

"I'm…" Nami hesitated. "A thief."

"Actually," Luffy cut in. "She's our new navigator!"

She immediately rounded him. "What are you talking about?! Are you crazy?!" She screeched at him, and Akira cut in before it could become a full-fledged rant.

"Any possibilities on getting out?" She inserted before the girl could get into her flow.

Luffy grinned unabashedly. "Nope," He contemplated something for a moment. "Not a clue." He went back to grinning.

"No problem," Zoro smirk decorated his features, blood dripping from his lips. "You just stay in the cage."

Akira gave him a wide-eyed look, glancing from his wound back up to the man's determined face. "No." She told him flatly. "You'll actually be able to wear your guts for garters if you do."

He grinned at her as he set his shoulder against the bars of the cage to get a arm through for a better grip. "Then I'll wear them proudly!"

Even Luffy had lost his usual smile in favor of warning Zoro against this. "Zoro, don't do this! Your guts'll squirt out!"

Zoro spread his legs for leverage and heaved, lifting the iron cage to his shoulder, blood spewing from his wound as he roared his response. "Then I'll shove them back in!"

"How can you do this?!" was the bewildered cry from Nami, of which none of the crew gave her even the barest of glances.

"I do things my own way!" He declared, blood dripping from his gritted teeth and blood falling in a near continuous stream from the knife wound on his side. "So don't give me any lip about it!" He snarled, more at Luffy and Akira than Nami, and in response their captain began to pout and the red-head pressed her lips together, but they had a fierce look in their eyes that told him one definite thing: _Die because of this and we will kill you._

* * *

A few house-roof away, Zoro, Akira and a caged Luffy collapsed on a roof, Zolo dropping the cage on the roof and hanging on to it with one arm as his hand gripped his side wound.

Luffy began to throw himself at the cage bars. "Darn it! If I could get outta this cage!"

"We're in a fine mess." Akira blatantly stated, looking from side to side to see where their new Navigator went.

Zoro nodded in acquiescence. "Now we have to finish what we started." he panted, sweat adorning his brow.

Akira was now moving from one side of the roof to the other, taking in everything. "We need to move." She told them abruptly. At the questioning glances thrown her way she expanded. "I can hear the crew from here. We're too close. Too easily spotted."

Zoro nodded his agreement once more. "Yeah." He grabbed the cage with his right arm and held his other hand to his side in order to slow the flow of blood from his wound. He began to drag the cage off the the side of the roof, where he could drop it easily and out of view of the tavern doors. There was no more communication beyond the aggravated looks Akira sent Zoro and the sound of Luffy trying to chew himself out of his cage.

"We should be far enough from the Tavern." Akira informed her companions. "They probably won't catch up to us too soon."

"What are we gonna do about this cage?" Zoro queried. At the moment, the swordsman wasn't capable of complex thinking, so he didn't notice the worried glances that Luffy and Akira had been sending him.

Luffy spoke past the iron bar in his mouth. "I can't do anything stuck inside this thing!"

Suddenly, Zoro collapsed. "It's no use." He panted, "Lost too much blood… Gotta… rest." A dog stepped off the porch in front of the building where they had stopped and sat down in front of Zoro's immobile form.

Akira raised a eyebrow, as it had been a few minutes and neither male had noticed the dog. Zoro gave a little jerk. "Huh?!" Akira rolled her eyes and aided the Swordsman as he scooted away from the white dog and tried to sit up. "What's with you dog?"

"Dog?" Luffy looked up from his gnawing attempt. "Hey, a dog!"

Akira rolled her eyes and practically heaved Zoro over so he could rest against the deck. "Idiots." She muttered as she parted the cloth so she could she the wound more clearly, ignoring the man's pained hiss. She ignored the clanking sound as Luffy jerk the cage so that he was in front of the scuffed up dog.

"Is it real?" Luffy asked aloud. "It's not moving…"

Akira opened her mouth to reply, when Zoro answered before she could get a sound out. "Who cares?" He groaned as Akira gave a particularly hard jab to the wound to see how deep it was. "It's his business if he moves or not. Our business is to get you out of there."

"Maybe it's dead!" Luffy poked it in it's eyes.

"Luffy, it is alive, don't do anything stu—" Akira sighed at the sight of the white dog mauling her Captain's face.

"LUFFY, STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Zoro screeched out at the fool, with made his wound give a painful throb and spew blood.

In unison, the two males collapsed on their backs, exhausted. Akira sighed and went to go sit next to the dog, petting his head affectionately and getting a tail wag and a nudge for more for her troubles. Akira watched Nami approach through hooded eyes.

"Look at you all. Not to criticize but," Nami sighed as both males tilted their heads to look at her. "Is the middle of the street really the best hiding place you could come up with?"

The criticism went over their heads. "Hey, it's our navigator!" They exclaimed.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" She screeched at them, absent-mindedly returning the wave that Akira had sent her. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me," She told them, in control of herself again.

"Thank us?" Was the idle question, when the sound of metal hitting the ground had them staring in wound at the silver key on the ground. "The key!" Luffy exclaimed. "You stole the key to the cage!"

Nami sighed. "Yeah, I got the stupid key, but I left the map and all the treasure."

Her comment was ignored by the two men. "This is great! I thought I'd never get out!"

Zolo smirked triumphantly. "Then the rescue… was a success… after all!" Zoro panted.

Akira walked up to the strawberry blonde with a calculating look. "Treasure enthusiast, I'm to assume?"

"Yup!" Nami gave her a peace sign, while she grinned at the red-head. "I mean…"

Nami trailed off as Zoro and Luffy went silent, watching the white dog as he moved. Luffy had a hand outstretched to gather the key when the dog picked up it and swallowed it. All four people present stared on in shock.

Then Luffy went ballistic. "COUGH IT UP! THAT'S NOT FOOD! GINNE THAT KEY!" He screeched as he grabbed the by the throat and began to strangle him.

"Dern Whipper-Snappers! Don't you pick on ol' Chou-Chou!" A man with who wore armor came storming up to the four. Akira studied him with little interest. Grey hair, grown reminiscently of that of a poodle, rust-brown armor covering his chest, forearms and calves, a spear strapped to his back. A yellow collared shirt and a pair of bluish-grey shorts and single strap sandals with a green strap. Glasses adorned his face alog with the lines of age.

"Chou-Chou?" Luffy questioned, now trying to pry Chou-Chou's teeth out of his face.

Zolo looked at the old man tiredly. "Who're you, Old Timer?"

"I'm the Mayor of this town, that's who!" The old man took a good look at the swordsman. You need to see a doctor, young'un."

"Nah," he groaned, "I just need to rest a little."

"Well, c'mon then." The Mayor gestured to a house next to the store. "I'll bandage you up."

Zoro groaned, but got up anyway. Akira gave Luffy a questioning glance, and at his nod followed him, taking the Swordsman's arm to help him in.

A few moments later, the Mayor exited the house without either the red-head or the moss-haired pirates.

The mayor then began to fill in the newcomers of what had been happening and Chou-Chou's history while the red-head tended to Zolo.

"You're a idiot! Just take it off!" Akira growled at the green haired male who was writhing in pain on the bed.

"No!" He growled right back. "It's not that bad!"

Akira's eyes grew to a brighter yellow. "Fine." She hissed through gritted teeth, which plainly made the swordsman nervous. "Just sit up for a bit."

Zoro, nervous about suddenly winning a fight that had been going on for the last ten minutes, hesitantly did as the red-head asked.

Almost so fast that he wasn't aware of what was happening, Akira had wrapped his middle, hamaraki sash and all, with bandages. "Hey! Didn't we just agree this wasn't needed?!"

Akira tied off the bandages and went to put them up, smug written on her face. "No, we agreed that you didn't have to take off the sash in order to be bandaged. Not that you didn't have to be bandaged." She walked out of the room, and was back in a few minutes, brown bottle in hand. At his quizzical glance, she told him one thing that had the bottle out of her hands faster than she could blink: "Booze."

Akira sat on the end of the bed and rested with her head and back resting against the wall. Zolo complying with the unspoken demand to rest, took the time to take in her appearance once more. Her blood-red hair was everywhere, the uneven strands seeming to shift with every slight movement; her eyes were closed, but he could easily imagine the soft amber they had probably become as she relaxed.

Sometime while they were on the ocean, she had slid back on her rubber gloves, but one now slid from it's high place on her shoulder to bunch at her elbow, showing him more scars that decorated her tanned flesh. Her back tank had ridden up, showing off a flat stomach, also decorated in scars. Her boots had been kicked off, and revealed surprisingly dainty feet, but even these were not unscathed as they bore scars that stretched the length of her feet.

Zolo, realizing her was dong more than cataloging her appearance, closed his eyes and evened out his breathing, with melancholy singing through his veins.

* * *

**ALL HAIL THE BEAUTY OF WIFI!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
